This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hi, I am using your Y2H system described in Hudson et al. 1997. It works fine, but I have problems to detect the proteins by western blot. I asked you some time ago, which antibody you are using to detect the fusion products. I got a reply, where you said, that the only antibody that you know is working is from santa cruz: sc-1663. I now purchased this antibody and would like to know if you could tell me how much diluted, for how long and with which secondary antibody you are using the sc-1663. Thanks a lot for you help!